El Inicio de Una Leyenda
by caitlindistefano
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste que pasó con los niños elegidos de la época primitiva? ¿Cuál fue su misión o su función a la hora de ayudar a otras generaciones y como ellos salvaron el mundo? ¿Creíste que cada evolucion especial salió de la nada? Gracias a ellos se desarrolló la evolucion al nivel perfeccionado y mega, la evolucion DNA y la DigiXros ¿no me crees? Lee más para averiguarlo


_Mucha gente se preguntaba cuales fueron los niños elegidos de la época primitiva y cuales fueron sus aventuras. Ahora todo tendrá sentido._

* * *

Capítulo I

Como todo Comenzó

**-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-** pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, gorro de lana azul, abrigo blanco, jeans, botas blancas y guantes del mismo color

**-Por fin una niña, creo que somos los únicos niños aquí-** respondió un chico que se acercó, tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos café, vestía una camisa blanca, un sweater naranja, unos pantalones caqui y unas zapatillas oscuras**-Soy Liam Takashi-**

**-Yo soy Serena Yoshida-** respondió la chica, y comenzó a observar a su alrededor y abrió sus ojos como platos**-¡Un segundo! ¡¿Ese no es Billy Zane?!-**

**-¡¿Billi Zane?!-** Liam volteo y se sorprendió al ver al famoso actor tan cerca de ellos**-Mira, allá esta Brad Pitt-**

**-Oh dios, pero que…-** volvió a voltear y casi se cayó de sorpresa**-¡Dios mío es Chuck Norris!-**

**-¡¿Dónde?!**- exclamó Liam y volteo hacia donde Serena miraba con la boca abierta**-No puede ser-**

**-Disculpen, ¿ustedes saben qué hacemos aquí?-** pregunto una voz tras ellos, los dos voltearon y quedaron con la boca abierta, quien les estaba hablando era Vitali Shcherbo

**-Yo puedo responder a sus preguntas-** dijo un señor tras todos ellos, al escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver al señor

Aquel señor parecía un hombre joven, no debía tener más de treinta años, tenía el cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta baja y unos llamativos ojos azules.

**-Para volver a sus casas deben atravesar esa barrera-** todos observaron aquel lugar, eran dos pilares separando un gran hueco donde del otro lado no se podía apreciar nada

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia allá, pero todos chocaron contra el muro, a excepción de cuatro niños, los únicos niños que había allí, que cayeron de bruces. Entonces todo el resto de la gente que estaba allí desapareció. Cuando los chicos se levantaron vieron que estaban en un bosque.

**-Así que solo niños, me pregunto a que se deberá eso-** dijo el señor de antes

**-¿Quién es usted?-** preguntó otro chico, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, vestía una camisa cuadrille azul, una chaqueta larga de polar color azul marino, jeans desgastados y zapatos color azul

**-Buena pregunta Alfredo-** respondió el señor

**-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-** preguntó el muchacho rubio serio, pero el hombre solo mostro una sonrisa fácil implicando un yo-se-muchas-cosas

**-Bueno ¿Podría decirnos quien es usted?-** dijo otro chico adelantándose en el grupo, era castaño de ojos azules, vestía un sweater caqui, una chaqueta café, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos café

**-¿Beto?**- preguntó Serena

**-¿Serena?-** respondió el castaño

**-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Beto, mi nombre es Gennai-** respondió el hombre**-bienvenidos al Digimundo-**

**-¡¿Digi-Que?!**-exclamaron todos

**-Avanzando por el bosque hay un castillo, allá encontraran una habitación con su nombre donde sus compañeros los esperaran, allí estaré también yo-** dijo el hombre y desapareció, era un holograma

Luego de esa revelación Serena y Liam comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el llamado "Gennai" les había indicado anteriormente. Pero Beto y Alfredo se quedaron quietos como rocas.

**-¿Enserio piensan ir?-** preguntó Beto

**-¿Tienes una mejor idea? –** preguntó Serena

**-¿De verdad confiaras en lo que dice ese sujeto?-** preguntó Alfredo con recelo

**-Oye yo solo quiero salir de aquí y quedándome aquí de pie no creo hacerlo-** dijo ella caminando hacia el bosque

**-Estoy con ella-** dijo Liam**- mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no me quedare de brazos cruzados perdiendo una gran oportunidad-** y dicho esto comenzó a caminar junto a Serena

**-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-** preguntó Alfredo a Beto

**-Bueno, conozco a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando intuye algo suele tener la razón-** respondió el y ambos comenzaron a caminar junto con Liam y Serena

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar, pero creo que no se entiende muy bien quien es cada uno.

Beto Jones, chico de 16 años, un deportista nato, varias universidades ya le han ofrecido becas por basquetbol, el chico pertenecía al equipo nacional con tan poca edad, de padres también deportistas.

Alfredo Foster, chico de 16 años, un músico extraordinario aunque él no se diera cuenta, había entrado en varios conservatorios pero ninguno parecía llamarle la atención, se decía que el chico tenía el mismo talento que Lang Lang o quizás el mismo que Franz Liszt.

Liam Takashi, chico de 17 años, un verdadero genio, ya había terminado la universidad y estudiaba distintas ciencias en un gran laboratorio, mas su aspecto no era de genio sino de un chico normal.

Serena Yoshida, chica de 16 años, la verdad no cabe destacar mucho de ella, es una chica que ama hacer cientos de cosas, pero al fin y al cabo solo le preocupa tener buenas calificaciones para postular a una beca y poder ir a la universidad.

**-¿Qué me dicen de ustedes chicos?-** pregunto Serena, todos la miraron extrañados

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto Liam

**-Creo que estaremos un buen rato atrapados en esto y sin duda tendremos que estar juntos-** razonó ella**- Creo que es una buena idea que comencemos a llevarnos bien-**

**-Tienes razón-** dijo Liam**-Bueno me llamo Liam Takashi tengo 17 años y me gusta la naturaleza-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Bueno yo soy Alfredo Foster, amo hacer deporte y tengo 16 años-** dijo Alfredo con orgullo

**-Yo soy Beto Jones, cumplí 16 hace una semana y amo la música-** respondió Beto

**- ¿Y tú Serena?-** preguntó Alfredo

**-Me llamo Serena Yoshida, tengo 16 años y… me gustan… muchas cosas-** dijo con una pequeña risa, todos la acompañaron

**-Oigan lo que dijo el tal Gennai sobre donde estábamos-** dijo Alfredo con duda

**-Dijo algo como DigiMundo-** respondió Serena apartando una rama de su camino

**-Bueno quizás Digi sea la abreviación de Digital, lo cual indicaría que estamos en un mundo virtual, o algo por el estilo-** dijo Liam

**-Entonces ¿es como si estuviéramos dentro de un videojuego?-** preguntó Beto

**-Algo así-** respondió Liam

**-Entonces ¿crees que de repente saldrán zombis o algo así? Porque sería asombroso-** dijo Serena

**-¿No te morirías de miedo?-** preguntó Alfredo

**-¿Bromeas?-** preguntó Serena**- Sería mejor que el Resident Evil y el Left 4 Dead juntos-** bromeó ella, todos rieron

Entonces todas las miradas se tornaron serias habían llegado al famoso castillo, tenía cierto aspecto tenebroso, era de color gris sucio, apoco parecía un lugar donde espantan.

**-Algo me dice que cuando entremos no habrá vuelta atrás-** dijo Liam

**-Los cobardes aún tienen tiempo de irse-** comentó Serena

**-¿Bromeas? Tú aun tienes tiempo de irte-** respondió Beto

**-Ni de chiste-** respondió Serena**-Entremos ya, si nuestras vidas cambian, cambiaran, creo que es mejor eso que conservar una vida aburrida-**

**-Bien, vamos allá-** aportó Alfredo

* * *

**Nota: **Digimon no me pertenece


End file.
